


Happily {Larry Stylinson}

by inlovewithstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithstylinson/pseuds/inlovewithstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝I don't care what people say when we're together. You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep. I just want it to be you and I forever. I know you wanna leave. So come on baby be with me So happily❞  </p><p>Which in where Harry and Louis live in the same town and Louis is still underage and falls for the collage bad boy. Harry doesn't care what people think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_❝I don't care what people say when we're together._

_You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep._

_I just want it to be you and I forever. I know you wanna leave._

_So come on baby be with me So happily❞_

 

I make my down the block and stop right behind a truck and watch him walk into the store. This is getting out of hand, I know, trust me, but he is just hot and he like talked to me once and I am just like obsessed over now.

"Get away from my truck boy!" I hear someone yell and I run off into the store, not wanting to get caught by the angry worker possibly. I walk to the back of the store and keep away from the curly headed boy, but I keep by eye on him from afar. I am totally stalking him right now and if I get caught I'd never be happy with it.  _  
_

I pretend to look for some food or actually anything as long as I see the curly headed boy from where I am right now. I look up and down the stocked shelf and I glance and see him looking at a shelf too.

"Do you need looking for anything, sir?" I hear a high pitch voice say. I jump a little and flick the person the girl off. She walks away and flicks me off as well. I went to go look to see if he was there and he isn't. I groan and bang my head on the shelf. " _Stupid, stupid, stupid_." I say quietly to myself, each time banging my head lightly against the shelf.

"Whoa there little lion, better stop before you hurt yourself." I hear a deep, raspy voice. I stop instantly and turn towards him slowly. I smile shyly at him and mentally slap myself. _Are you fucking kidding me right now_ , I say to myself.  He laughs at me and I just melt right there and then. His laugh is the most beautiful thing you'll ever here. He's about 5'11'' and has tattoos about on every inch of his body. He wears very tight pants which are black all the time, his shirts are either black or white and half of the time tight on him. He's got these eyes that you could stare into for so long, there about a green from far but I have a friend that says that there's a him of blue somewhere. It all depends on what he is wearing. 

"Oops." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i am so sorry for not updating on here! I totaly forgot the password for this and the email, but i was looking at my notes on my phone and thank god i wrote it down! 
> 
> This story is also on wattpad, its an other reading site! totally free, if any of you don't know. my user for there is LiamPayneRockMeee 
> 
> i know i know, i made it two years ago and i know i can change it but i really like it. haha. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

"Hi" He says. I look up at him a little and smile. He smiles back and it feels like we've been staring at each other for forever.

-

Did that just happened?

Holy fuck, that actually happened and now he knows that I exist, once again!

Harry is possibly the hottest guy on earth, but he's just so adorable at the same time.

I swear he could kill a puppy or some shit and I'd just be like  _"holy fuck! did you see that!" inhumane noise._

I'm sorry, but it's true and you know it.

I know it's wrong and all to kill a puppy and fangirl or uh fanboy for me, since you know, I'm a guy. But yeah I know it's horrible and i'm sorry.

After I said  _Hi_ to Harry, he chuckled and told me  _"I'll see you around, yeah?"_ winked and walked away. I wanted to see when, but I think he just said that just to say it.

For real, if you want to see me again, then you gotta tell me when and give me your number or ask me for my number.

You can't expect me to walk right into you in the streets and be like  _"oh, do you remember me? Yeah, i'm the one from the store. Remember? I stalked you that one day and you found me hitting my head against a shelf" _ That just does't happen.

I could stalk him again and just bump into him and have a long talk with him. Then he'll ask me for my number and later on that day he'll ask me out to get some coffee the next day with him.

After awhile of seeing each other, he'll ask me to officially be his and i'll say yes and just make out all the time. Well fall in love and i'll show him off a bit to some people, but then remember that I really can't cause he is way older then me and I'm still underage.

We'll have to keep our relationship a secret, but Harry wouldn't care what people think when we're together and just kiss me in front of everyone and then i'll have to remind him to that he could go to jail and he'd say  _"I don't care what people think when we're together."_ and I'd kiss him.

If only, but he just probably thinks I'm a high school boy having an confusing time and forget about me.

I make my way towards my house, I have my head phones in my ears and I have my music on loud. The weather is getting chilly and the leaves are staring to change colors.

The smell off fall is here and I really love this kind of weather. It's the sweater weather type of weather and I love it, I could wear as many hoodies as I want. The music is just so perfect for this right now and I'm loving every minute of it.

When I get married, my wedding is going to be in fall. Why? well, because I love how the leaves turn to this orange red and it just looks so beautiful. Imagine the pictures and everything being so perfect.

I turn left on my street and turn the music off, I get to my house and get the keys out of my pocket. I open up the door and the smell of home made cookies hit my nose, I kick my shoes off and close the door right behind me.

"Mother?" I yell. It's about I say 4:30 and she should be home by now. I walk down the hall and hear humming in the kitchen.

"Mum?" I call out to here once again. I walk into the kitchen and see a brown haired girl swinging her hips to the music that's coming out of her headphones. It's diffidently not my mother, this girl is very young.

She looks up and when she notices me, she jumps and smiles very widely, she takes her headphones off and places her iPod on the table.

"You must be Louis, right?" She asks me, oh, so politely.

"Yes ma'am," I extend my hand out to her. She does the same and we shake hands. "So, where's my mum?" I ask her.

"She had to work an extra shift, she'll be back around 8:30 or possibly ever early." she tells me and takes a pan full of cookies out of the oven.

"I'm Gemma by the way."

Well, Mi casa es tu casa." I tell her and she laughs.

"Better spanish then me, so good job." She laughs once again and hands me a cookie. "be careful, it's kinda hot." she tells me and I nod.

"So, Gemma, how old are you?" I take a bit of my cookie and take a seat at the island.

"I'm 22," she takes milk out of the refrigerator and two cups from the cabinet, she places one cup in front of me and pours me some milk.

"Oh, well I thought you were about at least 17-18 years young. I was close." I take another bite of my cookie, she is really pretty, she looks like someone but I can't get my finger on it.

It's her face, she looks like that person and their name is like at the tip if my tongue, but I just can't get it out.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask.

"Yeah," I hear her say. "But I don't talk to him. He moved out of our mothers house and we've never talked again, after he went to college." She tells me and I feel bad for her. Not talking to your own brother, wow, I can't go four hours without talking to my mother.

"At least I get the bigger bed room now, more room for me and my daughter." She whispers to herself. 

"You have a daughter? But your so young and have a whole life ahead of you." I tell her right after her finishing her sentence.

"I know, but she makes me so happy. She is the happiest like three year old ever." she starts to clean up and tell me that I should go clean the living room.

I do what she told me and pick up Gemma's daughters toys off the floor. Her daughter was here right be for I had gotten home. Apparently Gemma's brother; the one she hasn't really talked to came and gotten violet - her daughter -.

After I'm done cleaning up the living room, I go to my room and lock myself in there. I turn my laptop on and it log ins in quickly, I look for the Skype icon and click on it. I log in, I look for my fellow mate and call him. It rings and I see the blonde fellow pop up.

"Louis, mate, long time no talk!" He says so cheerfully.

"I've missed you, sorry I haven't texted you. I've been busy." I tell him and smile, he returns a smile back. it's quite for awhile, we're just staring at each other, smiling like idiots that we are.

"How have you been?" I hear Niall say.

"I've been okay, you?" I ask back

Niall and I talk for awhile, Gemma had called me down and I had to hang up. we've made a deal that we'll talk at least three times a week.

you see, Niall had to move back to his old town cause his grandfather was getting very sick and his parents had to go help out. I've told the Horans that it was totally okay for Niall to stay with me, they said no every time I asked them.

I was sad but I had gotten over it, when the time came for him to move, I hugged him for the longet time till they called his flight back home. I didn't know that he wasn't coming back, he had told me at the airport when the called his flight.

We skyped that night till we both fell asleep and every night after that.

Its been five months since he had left and the last time we had skyped that was about two months ago.

He's been very busy with school and so have I, they have us studying very hard now and my mother doesn't want me to fail and fück up in school.

-

By the time 8:30 comes Gemma is out of the door and my mother was driving up the driveway. She had told me that see might see me around town and again I still don't know what that means, does she really want to see me in own or is just saying that to be polite?

Even Harry said that to me and I think Harry was just saying that to say it, just like other people say in town when they see a person they've never met before.

Harry is very cocky at times and other times he's very cheeky, but if you get on his bad side your fucked. There's no way I want to be on that side of his, I've see it and its not lovely.

He beat up his best mate once, all because he had said the wrong thing while they were drunk the night before he moved across from me. the guy had a broken nose and a black eye.

I felt bad for the guy, how are you going to fuck up your best mates face and just say sorry the next couple days later. This happened when he use to live across the street from me, that's when it all began, my obsession for him.

I was about 13 or 12 and I knew i was different from the other boys.

***flash back***

_"Melinda?!" My mother yells for my aunt. She comes from upstairs and I could hear them talk in the kitchen as I look out the window._

_I see a a boy, more likely a teenager, standing in the lawn across the street from my house._

_Fuck he's hot._

_He goes back and forward from the tuck amd house, box by box he goes for about an hour. He doesn't notice me staring at him and thank god._

_A tan boy pulls up, he jumps out the car and rushes towards the curly headed fellow. When he notices he has a smile on his face, he hugs the of lad tightly._

_Are they like boyfriends or something?_

_I shake the thought off and go to my bed room to kinda get a better view._

_I live in a small town and when a new person enters our town everyone gets all friendly and very very interested in the person or family. It was like that when me and my mum had moved into the town._

_Everyone wanted to be my friend, always askimg questions about how I lived in the city and all the other rubbish shit._

_I run to my room and right when i'm about to close my door my mother yells for me. I groan in frustration and make my way to the kitchen and see my mum with my aunt sitting at the table, they have a basket of goodies and I know what she wants me to do._

_"See the new neighbors? Yeah, go take this to them sweetheart." Its more of an order then an option._

_I tell her yes and go out the front door, I keep my head down as I walk down the walk way._

_" Harry stop!" A high pitch voice yells. I shoot my head up and see the curly heeded boy on top of the tan one._

_I stop on my tracks and just watch Harry punch the lad in the face repeatedly till I think his mother tries to pull him off, she has no luck of pulling him Off._

_"Harry stop for fuck sakes!" She yells at him as she tries one more time and he won't get off of the boy._

_"Somone help!" She screams at the top of her lungs. That's when I go inside and tell my mother whats going on, she goes running out side with a bucket of cold water and runs across the street._

_The woman that was yelling for help looks at my mother in confusion but my mother ignores the look she got, she throws the cold water on to them and Harry stops punching the boy, he looks up at my mum and then to his._

_"What the fuck was that for?!" He yells._

_"She had to, you wouldn't stop hitting him harry."_

***EOF***

"Louis, baby!" I hear my mum call me from her bedroom. I groan in frustration, I had just got into bed and now she's want me for something.

"What?!" I yell back.

"Get your booty over here please."

I groan, slowly sliding off my bed onto the floor.

"Why?!" I groan loud to her.

"Just get over here please."

I get onto my feet and walk to her room. I swear if it's something stupid this time again, I'm walking away from her. I stop at her door and stand there, waiting for her to notice me.

"Mum?"

'So, louis, tomorrow we are gonna go to church. We haven't been there in months." She starts off. "we haven't been there in months and I miss everyone there."

I hate church, I hate it, I hate it! You sit there in a very uncomferble seat for hours and listen to this guy in a very dull voice. The reason we haven't been to church in months is 'cause my mother had a fling with a guy in church and she has been trying to avoid him.

I told her from the start of their relationship that he doesn't seem like a very good guy. She didn't listen to me but when the moment came to when he didn't call her for days, didn't visit her on her lunch, and stop hanging with us. She cried for hours, I felt very bad and couldn't see her like that.

After a couple of days not hearing from him, she got a text saying that it was over and that he found someone else. I told my mum that we didn't have to go to church if she didn't and we haven't been there in months.

"Are you sure mum?" I ask. I sit on the edge of her bed.

"yeah, I think I'm ready." She sighs and places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't you miss your church friends love?"

"To be honest," I say. "I don't at all. They're all stuck up and snobby and just fucking annoying."

"louis! language please."

sorry mum, but you know it's true." I tell her.

My friends at church are rich, popular, and just very stuck up. They whine and just whine if they don't get the things they want, they'll keep whining about it if they don't get it there way.

"okay. But we are still going, be ready tomorrow. We're leaving at ten." And with that I walk out of me mums room and make my way to the living room. I'm gonna try and stay up as long as I can, so I don't have to go tomorrow. I hope this works.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am once again so sorry that its taking so long to post on this site. it would be so much better if this site had an app tbh.
> 
> i post more on wattpad to follow me there @LiamPayneRockMeee 
> 
> ENJOY!

__

It's been three days since I watched Harry's niece, him giving me his number, and Niall telling me that he is coming back home.

I haven't seen Niall in so long, he's the best person in my life and I can't ask for more. He knows how to make a person happy.

Niall may be a bit annoying at times but I love him and so glad he accidentally spilled his lunch food on me. He dragged me out of school and brought me a new shirt and pair of jeans, ever since then he's been my best friend.

Yeah, it's weird how we started talking but it's a pretty damn good story to people.

I'm currently walking into the doctors office with my mum and Cher. I tried to stay home but I couldn't, I had to come cause we're going out to eat tonight with one of our neighbors.

It might just be Cher and her family, she hasn't really talked since she got into the car. She's probably embarrassed, she's pregnant at the age of sixteen. Which is too young.

Cher seems like a nice girl, I never really talked to her. This is the second time I've been alone with her, first being her mother birthday party. Me and her only being the only teens at the party had no other choice to some what talk with each other.

 

"You two are such a lovely couple, I hope everything goes alright." I snap my head to the lady that sits five chairs over from us.

 

"Oh, uh, we aren't." I wave between Cher and I. "A couple." She smiles and goes back to reading her paper. I see my mum walk up to us, her sitting next to Cher and heads her a bag of chips.

 

"Mum," I call out to her.

 

"Whatever you want Louis it's a no." Cher laughs a bit and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't even try, my mum does the same when I need or want something."

 

"Mum." I whine. "I just wanna go home." Mum turns in her chair to face me. "Louis, I told you this already. We are having dinner later with the neighbors."

 

"I need to go home." I groan.

 

"No, you _want_ to go home."

 

"I don't wanna be here." I rub my face, frustrated.

 

"And how will you get home?"

 

"I'll walk, take the bus, or you can give me money for an uber."

 

She laughs. "You can walk." I get out of my seat so fast and wave bye to them, walking out of the Doctors and into the parking lot.

Maybe I can see if her car door is unlocked and get money for the bus, it's only about a pound for me. Making my way to her car I see the curly headed boy that gave me his number three days ago.

 

"Fuck." I whisper to myself.

I run to me mums car and open the door which swings open and hits the car next to me. I didn't think it would be open. I get into the car quickly and look for the money I need for the bus. I get the amount that I need and hop out the car, making sure that the doors are locked this time.

 

"Mate," I hear an anger man. "Did you do this to my car." I turn slowly and face a very tall, blonde headed, pierced boy. He's like a giant, a very sexy giant.

 

"No."

 

"Looks like you did." His Australian accent gets a bit harder to understand.

 

"Look you giant, I swear it wasn't me. Now why would I hit a piece of shit car like yours?" The next thing I saw was a fist coming to my face, I ducted and he hit my mums car. I ran for the exit of the parking  lot, the tall Australian running after me saying that he's gonna kill me.

 

I turn a corner and my body slams into something or someone, I fall back onto the ground and hit my head on the concrete. I grab the back of my head.

 

"What the fuck!" I yell.

 

"Shit, I'm so sorry." I hear a familiar voice.

 

"Harry?" He rushes to my side and puts my head onto his lap. He moves some hair away from my forehead, I study his face. He looks worried and mostly scared, he's a bit shaky.

 

"Are you okay? I swear I didn't see you! You came out of no where. Why were you running so fast?" He rambles.

 

Soon his answers were answered, the tall Australian came yelling at me. He screaming about his care door having a huge dent in it.

 

"Stupid twat!" He spits. Harry moves me over for him to get up, he walks up to the tall guy and gets up all in his face.

 

"How do you know if he did it? It could of been there before he got there! You have no proof." He rants. His accent getting a bit deeper, he's speaking so fast and I can't even understand what's going on anymore.

 

Words are being exchanged, waving and pushing is going on while I lay on the cold hard floor in pain.

I look around and see that it's only the three of us, no one around to see what's going on. I look back at the two tall, very attractive males arguing about a car door that I had damaged.

 

"Harry." I faintly say. "I don't feel so good."

 

He then stops yelling with the stranger and comes to my side. He picks me up bridle style and takes me to I assume his car that is right next to us.

 

"Don't think you getting away that easy!"

 

"He's hurt, I need to take him to the hospital." Harry yells at the guy.

 

"Fuck this, I don't have time for this such bullshit."

 

My vision starts to fade, I grab onto Harry and pull myself close to him, afraid that I might fall and hit myself once again.

 

"Louis!"

 

"Fuck, how am I gonna tell your mother."

 

"Louis stay with me," he hits the side of my face.

 

I hear a car door open, he then places me on a soft seat. The car starts and drives off. I feel my body weaken and can't see anymore. "Louis!" Is the last thing I hear. 

 

\----

**I have no idea what just happened in this chapter!**

Question of the day: should I have 5sos apart of this story? I don't know, I think it'd be cool.

If I do add them officially, would you want some romance going on with them or not?

Have a nice day/afternoon/night! Xoxo 


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —sorry for the very long wait once again, I am really bad at updating. I'm just really busy with school, family, ect.
> 
> If I do update almost everyday the chapters will be short.—

"Do you really think I should text him?" I ask Niall as we walk into my room.

"Louis, if you don't text him, I will." Niall tells me. "Plus, he's probably waiting for you to text him. Just waiting to get that text saying that it's you." He explains. "Text him!" He yells at me.

"What if he doesn't want me to text him anymore? What if he regrets giving me his number?" I ramble on.

What if he does? I regret many things in my life and I bet he regrets giving a 16 year old his number.

If I text him will he even text back? What if he changed his number? Or worse, moved to a different country so he doesn't have to see me.

Okay, that may be a bit ridiculous just for giving me his number but do you see how nervous I am?

I pull my phone out of my pocket and walk over to my desk to get the paper with his number on it.

Once I have the paper in my hand I stare at the phone, maybe I should wait a bit more. It's only been a week and a half since I've last seen him.

"Do it." Niall whispers. I groan and unlock my phone and going to my messages. I put in his number, automatically turning blue. His iMessage is on so I'll be able to see if he reads the message or not. Yes!

**\- hey Harry, it's me Louis. Sorry for taking to long to text you. -**

I send the text and immediately regret sending it. I look up at Niall and he's on my bed sleeping, little shit.

I look back down at my phone and see three little dots. "Fuck." I say, double pressing the home button and closing all my apps and then locking my phone.

I place my phone down on my desk and wait for his text to arrive.

My phone dings and I grab my phone from the desk.

**\- Hi! It's okay, I've been super busy these past couple of days. -**

I smile at his text and start to type fast.

**-same here, school is a bitch. So what have you been up to?-**

Why did I say that? What the hell is wrong with me, I hate myself sometimes.

My phones dings and I quickly look at the screen.

**Harry:** oh nothing much, I've been just hanging out at home alone. And you?

**Me:** i've been hanging out with a friends and studying for finals.

**Harry:** what year are you in?

**Me:** I am year in 10,

**Harry:** Nice, how's your day going?-

**Me:** it's going well so far, just hanged with an old friend of mine. And for you?

**Harry:** pretty good, haven't really done anything all day besides watching shows on Netflix.

**Me:** honestly my life. I've watched almost everything on next. Even movies in French and Spanish.

**Harry:** that's what I've been doing, watching weird ass movies. Have you seen _Blue Is The Warmest Color_? It's weird and about lesbians.

**Me:** yes! But I had to pass over the sex parts cause well that was just weird but the rest of the movie was pretty amazing.

**Harry:** you didn't watch the sex parts? That was the best part of the movie. Damn son, you missing out on a lot.

**Me:** I didn't watch it cause well I really don't like girls so it was weird for me. Idk.

**Me:** fuck pretend I didn't send that.

**Harry:** send what? ;)

**Me:** please don't wink at me. That makes me very uncomfortable.

**Harry:** oops sorry.

**Me:** I'm kidding. I fucking love wonking faces.

**Me:** winking*

**Harry:** _Wink Wonk_

**Me:** very funny Harry.

**Harry:** wanna hear a joke

**Me:** I don't know what to say.

**Harry:** I'm gonna tell you the joke anyway.

**Harry:** okay so knock knock.

**Me:** who's there? 

**Harry:** lettuce ****

**Me:** this better be good.

**Me:** lettuce who?

**Harry:** lettuce in and you'll find out.

**Me:** I'm blocking your number.

**Harry:** no! I'm sorry! I have another one

**Me:** if you tell me one more bad joke I'm going to block your number Harry.

**Harry:** okay. But I swear my jokes are really good.

**Me:** bye Harry I have to help my mom cook dinner.

**Harry:** bye Louis x

— — —

I'm sorry that I took so long but I'm going to update every other day but the chapters might be short.

But... 

    

 


End file.
